The pinks, the brown and the purple
by Demonangel522
Summary: Natsu goes on a single mission after his team went on a separate mission, on this mission he's hunting down a thief who happened to be someone from his past, finds the love of his life, and meets someone that he will have a strong bond with. Come on and see what tragedy has happened in his past and what will happen in the future with the the four of them and forms a team with them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I go by Demon and this is my story about Natsu falling in love with an OC, finding a someone from his past and finding a older brother like figure and how his past comes to haunt him and what the future holds for him.

This chapter is just a preview to get some reviews and if people would be interested in it, the full chapter will be released on the weekend and sorry this is my first ever fanfic.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAIRY TAIL RELATED! All rights go to their rightful owners.**

Uto = otouto meaning little brother.

Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

Darkness was everywhere when Natsu closed his eyes to go to sleep but then all of the sudden a bright light appears after a few seconds it starts fading to reveal a shape of someone's head with long hair, but since it was night time and not a single light was on in the room, all you could see was that she had pink hair that from the outlines, looked like she didn't take care of it.

The person whispered to Natsu with a feminine rough voice, hinting that her throat was sore from some reason he couldn't tell, "Natsu~uto, you need to stay hidden down here under the floor boards, also do not make a sound okay?" Natsu to use his outside voice "Y.." The girl made a quiet shhh noise so Natsu just nodded at her, then all of the sudden there was yelling so the girl put the floor boards back into place to hide Natsu but she mouthed something to him but it was to dark to see clearly.

As soon as the floor boards were put back in place, Natsu heard yelling, snapping him instantly awake, causing him to roll out of his hammock, landing on the tip of his toes in a crouching position, leaning forward on his left finger tips with his right arm in the air behind him with his hand on fire so that way he could pounce at whoever startled him out of his sleep.

A blue cat with a green, leafy looking backpack on his small back, the cat had two white, angelic looking wings sprouting from his back that was being used to hover him in the air when he wasn't flying. "NATSU! You're awake, I want FOOD!" This caused Natsu to let out a stressed-out sigh as Happy had woke him up just for food. "Okay, okay happy, let me get dressed and we can go to the guild to get food because I do not feel like cooking due to someone waking me up." When he said someone, Natsu started to glare at his exceed. Happy just stared back at Natsu, wondering if Natsu's glare was trying to catch the cat on fire, his Salmon hair partner didn't stop until Happy's stomach growled loudly and ferociously. The loud growl startled them both but then they broke in to fits of laughter for about five minutes of nothing but laughing.

After catching his breath from laughing to hard Natsu finally went to his dresser to open the top drawer and pull out a nicely folded Under Armour, he unfolded the shirt and slid it over his tan, chiseled body, the shirt clung to his toned body tightly causing it to form to all the muscles all over his body, the shirt ended just a few centimeters past his body. He doesn't wear this for sex appeal but when he is planning on going on a solo mission. He closed the top drawer to open up the one below it so he can pull out a pair of folded up black cargo pants, when he slipped them up his tan legs, the pants were loose fitting but well enough to where they wouldn't fall down his legs in a fight. Then closing the middle drawer, he walked over to the entrance of the house to put on steel-toe, black, leather combat boots that was specially made to be lighter than what they look. This outfit was what he was the most comfortable with wearing when he was alone, "Happy, I am ready let's go." Happy hastily flew through the door that Natsu just opened for his buddy. As the both of them exited the house, Natsu looked once more at his neat house before closing the door and walking to the guild with out his partner.

I know Natsu and neat don't mix but that was on only the surface, deep down he hated his house being a mess because why should he kill himself by tripping over trash after a long and exhausted mission, he would be so embarrassed in the afterlife that he would probably die in the afterlife too, but that is why he doesn't keep his house a mess anymore well that and if anybody came to crash at his place then it was already clean so it would be less of a hassle.

The walk to the guild was pretty uneventful except for Happy decided a race to the guild, forgetting to tell Natsu that they were having one but Natsu just chuckling as he figured Happy was just really hungry. He took his time walking to the guild to enjoy the nice breeze that would come every now and then to cool of the peoples' body that were outside, yes even Natsu, sure he is a fire dragonslayer however it was the sun, it made him sweat, eventhough he mostly didn't mind sweat, it still felt gross to him at times.

As he was walking he would look up at the sun every once and a while wondering if the sun could be eaten and if it was tasty or if it was too hot to eat. He wandered to the guild lost in dumb thoughts, not noticing that there were single girls staring at what his tight shirt failed to hide, they almost drooled at Natsu's body like Happy does fish, then some of them were hopeful that he would notice them or even looking in their general area, they were almost as hopeful as Lucy's biggest hope, that one day she will be caught up on her rent.

The walk to the guild took a little over a hour because Natsu took his sweet time, but it was so relaxing for him to walk by himself as he needed it from the same nightmare that he had of his sister hiding him, "I miss you onee-san."

He let out a sigh before he put on his smile, he wasn't sad or depressed, he just doesn't like to smile much, even if he was happy, but if he didn't smile everyone would be worried why he wasn't. He lift up his foot to kick open the doors as hard as he can, causing them to almost go flying off their hinges, however thanks to Mirajane, she suggested magical enhanced hinges to the master so that it wouldn't cost him as much money since the chance of the doors breaking off the hinges were a lot less meaning not as much repairs. As soon as the doors got kicked open Makarov, Macao and Wakaba all shouted in unison from the bar "Shut the door quickly! You are letting the Air conditioning out of the building!" Makarov continued "AND COLD AIR IS MONEY YA BRAT!" As soon as they got done shouting Natsu started to close both doors, he replied with "Yeah yeah, old men don't get your diapers in a bunch," he quietly chuckled at his own joke. The two men at the bar turned back to it so they could finish their beers, "you brat! I am not old enough to wear diapers!"

When he finished talking, Makarov looked down at his mug to let out a depressing sigh as he saw that the mug was empty "Mira can I get another beer?" "Sure, thing master." She replied with her sweet smile, she then brought the beer hose to their cups and filled them up to the rims of their mugs, they all said thank you in unison and Mira just nodded at them before she turned to go put the hose up.

Once it was up Mira raised her head up to get attention from the Fire mage walking up to the bar "Natsu someone requested you for a job, saying for your eyes only," she pulled out a nice mahogany box with Natsu's name and lizards engraved into the wood, making it look as if they would be crawling over the box if they were alive, everyone had a box like this, it was a box for private requests and letters as well as payment if the employer had to pay late. "Thank you," he gave her his heart warming grin which she gave him an angelic smile as well as a nod meaning you're welcome.

Natsu knew who it was from but didn't want the others to find out, so he looked around the guild to see what tables were empty, seeing Cana drinking, as well as some other minor mages who joined after meeting their role models or thinking they could make it big in Fairy tail. As he looked around, the fire mage was surprised his team wasn't there, nor was his partner and Nab wasn't at the mission board for once.

"Mira where is everyone?" "Well your team wanted to do a mission because Lucy's rent is due tomorrow morning and she spent most of her savings on a huge sale that was happening at her favorite clothes and book shop, so she kept on trying to rush them on a job to get enough rent money, so she did not have to stress over it. For happy he was bored waiting for you so he just followed the group knowing you would be fine with it, and Nab finally found that 'one' job just for him." Cana instantly sobered up from hearing this and just looked at Mira surprised, and the three old men just cheered for Nab finally finding a job. Natsu had frozen in place instantly, not moving a single muscle, trying to make sure he heard the white-haired bartender correctly, "H-he went on an actual J-O-B?!" "Yeah, shocking huh?" then out of no where Cana shouted "MIRA! MORE ALCOHOL, I AM DRINKING FOR NAB! WOOO!" "SHUT UP! NO YELLING!" as Mira replied, getting more alcohol barrels for Cana, everyone just had an anime sweat drop down their foreheads as the 'Demon' of fairy tail yelled back.

Natsu smiled at how fun and weird fairy tail as he walked over to a small round table that had a booth between the wall and the table. Each step he took, it weighed his smile into a more serious feature, the table had no one near it with in a ten-foot radius, making him figuring that it was safe to learn the contents of this box. He set the box quietly on the table as he sat down into the booth, trying not to draw attention to himself.

He looked at the horizontal lock that was center of an opened Jade dragon's mouth, looking like it was ready to let out a roar. The dragon's mouth was made specially for the box because it was enhanced with magic so that when someone tries to open it with the wrong key, it will break, or if they try to pick the lock, then the lock pick will snap.

After staring at it for a few minutes in thought about the Dragon, he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that it could be an important matter at hand. He leaned down real slow, scanning the room, making sure no one was watching him as he uses his fingers to slip into a slit on the inside of his boots by his right ankle of his right foot, he slowly pulls out a key that was designed as a stream of flame, bringing the flame key into the lock to turn it vertical, making the Jade dragon look like it was breathing a stream of fire, causing the box to be slightly popped open. Natsu places both of his hands on the lid, he slowly pushes it open all the way, he always opened it slow so that way the hinges didn't squeak for not needed attention, as he looked into the box, he saw a brown paper scroll with a red wax seal, causing his face go into a slight frown realizing his suspicions about what was in the box were right.

The red wax seal meant it was an urgent mission from a private employer that has really high trust towards you and it acts as one of the highest level pass to whomever carries it by showing it to the person that tries to stop you from doing something related to the mission but it's draw back was that it you could rarely say no to what ever mission had the red seal on it and that the seals were from a secret organization that only few knew of.

After he carefully takes out the scroll out of the box, he closed it in the same manor as he opened it, then he just reversed his actions with how he got the key out, after putting the key back into the slit, he got up, slowly walking to the bar's counter, looking around until he spots a busy Mira. Not wanting to give her more work, he walks behind the counter and puts the box where Mira had pulled it from previously.

Natsu then looked at Gramp's empty spot on the bar, causing him raise his nose up, sniffing the air for the old man's scent, he tracked it all the way up to the office. Standing at the door, the salmon hair mage knocks three times just as a warning before he cracked the door open enough to peek his head in to lock his onyx eyes on to the master's eyes.

"Hey Gramps I will be on a mission for a while, it was requested by the organization." Makarov just studied the serious look on his brat to see if he was telling the truth or if Natsu wanted a vacation but the master thought Natsu was telling the truth so he replied with, "if it takes more then a month, just send a letter if you are in an area where you can't use your lacrima." Natsu just gave a nod towards what Makarov just said and just slipped his head back out of the doorway and headed towards the guild door, saying his byes to Mira and Cana. When he opened up the doors to the outside of the guild he turned around, "MIRA! Tell my team that I am going on a mission!" As the last word of his mouth came out, he ran out of the guild happily as all of a sudden a loud screech came from the opened doors, "DON'T YELL IN MY GUILD!" then a loud slam as Mira closed the doors with force.

After running for ten minutes, Natsu started to slow down from his run into a jog then into a slow walk as he approached an empty alleyway on his left, walking down it his sensitive nose was assaulted by stench of the trash coming from the paths that branches off of the main alley, causing him to gag and puke up last night's dinner. He broke into a sprint until he reached the end of the stinky alley but at the end he saw a steel door that had indents, scratch marks, chips out of the steel.

Natsu speed walks up to the door and knocks five times with his right and then five times with his left and takes a step back and waits a few minutes watches as the door starts to have it's indents pop out, scratch marks disappear, the chips grows back and turns into a glass door with a metal handle with a pull sign above the handle. The mage walks up to the door that reads 'Not The organization's doorway' and answers "You are right, this is the pathway to the organization." allowing him to open the door and head inside thinking of the glass door. Even though it seemed stupid it still had a magic ability that if anyone did read what the door says and didn't answer properly in a matter of seconds, then they would believe those words and leave.

The fire mage was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a cough causing him to look up at a reception lady that looked like it has been a long day and wanted to go home, Natsu started walking down the long hallway that lead to the lady at an oak desk. The hallway was low lit and smelled like vanilla but he didn't mind it was soothing to him as it was his favorite ice cream but other besides that it was rather bland, nothing on the walls besides a light every five feet and the floor was made out of concrete, when Natsu reached the end of the hallway the lady looked up at him with an emotionless face as Natsu looked down at her with a serious face, "Ah, welcome back Mr.

Dragneel, he is ready for you" the lady said in a monotone voice towards him as she was punching numbers in a keypad on her desk, "Okay thank you Tara." Natsu replied as he walks through the glowing wall behind the lady.

A bright was all Natsu saw as he walked through the wall until he got through the other side to see a huge room that had random art pieces hanging on the walls, the room was very well lit, the walls were made out of wood and looked like inside of a cabin, the floor was made out of spruce wood, in the room there was a fireplace on the mage's right with two chairs and a bookshelf, coat rack to the left and in the center of the room was a shiny, black leather couch that was on a huge white rug that end right before a black colored desk that had an older man at the desk, black with grey strands of hair slicked back, in a nice white and black suit, hands on the desk with a smile on his face staring at Natsu.

"Come on in Natsu and sit down we have some business to take care of." the man said as Natsu had already made his walk to sit on the couch to sit down gently, "You are looking nice today Mr. Andre, and yes what is the mission you are giving me?" "Straight to the point as always Natsu, but it is a quality trait about you, and the mission will have you stop a thief that is rumored to have stolen over a million of jewels in cities all over Fiore and is now in the city of Pril (pur-reel). Before you ask, the reason why I put you on the job is because you have might be able to save this woman from the other's that might be hunting her, since she might be related to you, however the only thing we have to link that in the first place was the pink hair," As soon as Natsu heard that they linked them by pink hair, Natsu had an angry expression, as the air got a little bit warmer but this did not go unnoticed by the older man as he hold up his hands to show he is defenseless as an anime sweat-drop goes down his forehead. "Sorry let me rephrase that, she has pink hair like your salmon colored hair." He sighed with relief as the room became cooler and Natsu's face went back into it's serious position, "If you are ready, head over to Magi-Mart and to get your equipment and then you can head out." Natsu nods at the man and gets up, cracking some of his bones as he does, walking to the glowing wall until he heard a cough, so he looked behind him at Mr. Andre, to see that he didn't have a smile, "Natsu be careful I heard that the serpent is on this one" "Don't worry sir, I will burn whatever poison she uses." Natsu says as he walks out of the glowing wall.

As he came out the other side of the wall, the fire mage saw an empty metal room with a light on each wall, and one one in the middle of the ceiling right next to a hanging speaker, and in front of him were stairs that lead up into darkness, 'Welcome where does one go?' a robotic female voice came over the speaker in the room "The Salamander goes wherever the Dragon is until he becomes the dragon and teaches a Salamander of his own." 'Welcome Mr. Dragneel."

The metal walls starts to screech against the ground as they start to turn to the other side of the wall that had shelves as hooks, on the shelves were things like grenades: smokes, stuns, concussion, flame and few other ones that Natsu didn't know of, on the hooks were different type of swords being hanged by their sheaths, rifles that were hanging from their straps, but this wall Natsu didn't really use, the opposite wall though was different, it had revealed bookbags that was hanging from hooks, magic protection body armor in glass cases, upper-body harnesses with a few things to put on it like holsters, loops to hang pouches from, place for a water bottle. Natsu walked over to a black, body harness that had Natsu on it, unhooking it and putting it over his shoulders down behind his head, the x of the harness was in the middle of his upper-back. Natsu then clips the upper strap over the middle of his chest, into the other clip causing the upper half to hug his upper chest, then he took the bottom strap and tighten it around his waist until he heard the click of the clip going into the other. Natsu walks to the last wall that had smaller weapons on it, like pistols, knives, as well as things like goggles, mask, watches, lacrima for special services like body clean up or things like that. The fire mage reached for two combat knives sliding each one into a slit on both sides of the strap on his waist, each knife had black handles with an inch guard of each side of the blade, the blade was a dark grey as it was made from the same ashes that Natsu had burned something on his first mission to learn from his grave mistake, and the blade had sharp ridges on one side for saw through things, he then reached for a shiny, black desert eagle to slip into the left holster on the hip belt the harness, the gun had special bullets that could have the user infuse magic with them, the bigger the gun meant that it could take more magic before breaking as Natsu had broken smaller pistols when he gets mad and outputs to much magic making the gun to melt but it also meant it wasn't stealthy unlike smaller guns which he disliked. Natsu then grabbed six throwing knifes to slip three into a slit inside the boots, then he slipped the other three into the other boot, then he slips on a black leather coat that hid his weapons and harness decently that people wouldn't notice it at a glance, Natsu then walks back to the wall with the bigger weapons to grab his katana and slipped it and the sheath over his shoulder pointing towards the middle of his right shoulder, he didn't want to grab his blade before he put the harness and coat on first.

Now that he is ready he started heading to the stairs, 'How would you like to pay for this' "Send the bill to Mr. Andre" 'Yes , thank you for shopping at Magi-mart.' The stairs became illuminated to reveal that there was a wooden hatch door at the top of the concrete stairs, Natsu walked up the stairs slowly gathering his mind for what is going to happen, upon reaching the hatch, he places a hand to easily push it open, blinded by the bright light of the sun but was happy to hear the sound of the river, he sniffed the fresh clean nature around the hatch to realize he was by his house but soon sighed when he remember he can't be here for long and had to take a train to get to Pril, the fire mage closed the hatch after coming out, he moped as he walked to the train station and got a ticket to the city, he groaned as he got on to the train, sitting in a private booth of the train, he instantly turned green, laying down from the stomach pains he was having, this was the reason why he didn't eat at the guild so he didn't puke it back up, he couldn't wait for the train to get to Pril.

* * *

Please review and rate, this is the first chapter, I want to start getting the story out their and people's opinions on like with use more details or speed up as well as criticism and thoughts. See you next update.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOO!**

 **DEMON HERE, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING, I realized I needed to actually finish my ocs and what I want to do with this story, became really busy but now I will update it regularly so please enjoy CHAPTER 2**

 **Natsu: "Even I know everything belong to the rightful owners! Enjoy!"**

* * *

Natsu had managed to wobble off of the train just before the doors closed and the train took off, at the sound of the train moving brought the mighty dragonslayer down to his knees, gagging, after three minutes of him trying to keep anything in his stomach. After he regained his strength he starts kissing ground saying "thank you" over and over again between each kiss, ignoring the people staring at him and the comment about someone calling him a nutjob, the reason why he didn't care was because he was free from that moving deathtrap, he had been stuck on the train for five hours, it was the worst torture he has ever had, he would arguably say it is worse than when Igneel left him.

Once Natsu had calm down his happiness, he stood up to take in the evening cool air, it was lightly caressing his face but his jacket was blocking the wind from touching nose of his torso. He decided he wasted enough time and that he should leave the station as if nothing just happened and he did. The main roads were made out concrete while the side roads were made out of gravel, the houses looked in good shape, most of them were made of bricks but each house were a different color from the other houses, some being one story, others are two, but hardly was three because it was rare to need three floors in Pril because the families were not big enough due a lot of natural causes, when someone became sick, it spread since the houses were so close to each other, it was easier for the germs to spread if the sick person wasn't careful.

Natsu made his way through the streets, passing the different houses as he thought about food, causing him to drool a bit, making people look at him funny. He finally reached his destination, Silent-Night, a big four story Inn, made out of red bricks with a pointy black shingle roof, four windows on the ground floor lead to the huge tavern on the inside with the door being in the middle of the windows, the second and third floor had a window per room (eight rooms) then the fourth story had two rooms with two windows, they were the spacious rooms for the rich.

Silent-Night was the only inn, inside the city of Pril so it was constantly packed with travelers wanting food, drinks, sleep, and maybe a fight, most of the time, there are people sleeping on the floor due to passing out from to much meade or from the lack of rooms, the owners of the place would like to make another Inn or at least add more stories but the rich travelers want the fancy rooms farthest away from the tavern part and above the common rooms. The rich also don't want another inn at the other end of town, but rather be at silent-night, the one in the center of the town, making them lack a cause to help pay for the expansion or the other inn, and well the government of Pril follow what the Richest people want so they can scam… I mean 'get' more money..

When Natsu walks into the inn, due to his super sensitive nose, a foul smell of alcohol, blood, unshowered men and sweet defiled his nostrils, almost causing him to gag because of not being used to the combination, but he decides mans up to act normal so that way he didn't attract attention from the rowdy patrons that wanted to fight or any of the other people who might be there to spy on him.

As he walked up to the bar, he scanned the whole tavern to see if anybody was there to spy but only found, all the tables were full with men that were having drinking competitions, some passed out, and others for food, some women were winning the competition, none passed out cause they know when to quit, children running around playing freeze the wizards (freeze tag), stick and stone (Tic tac toe), or some other game young wizards play now-a-days.

The fire mage had to dodge the kids running around until he got to the woman at the bar, pushing over a drunkard off a stool, the man looked up at Natsu as he attempted to speak but it just came out as murs and slurs, so Natsu just kicked him lightly in the temple, causing the drunk to pass out. After he made sure he didn't kill the man by mistake, he sits down on the stool, whistling to get her attention, she approached him and asked, "How may I help you?"

The bar maiden had blonde hair with a small body figure, no taller than 5'3, she's wearing a French maid outfit that hugged her slender body, "I would like a room and three of everything thing" as soon as he mentioned food, his stomach let out a growl that rivaled a lion's roar, this caused everyone to stop and look at the pink hair mage as he blushed hard, trying to hide his face until the bar maiden shouted, "Alright lads! Have some decency and get back to whatever you were doing!" Everyone instantly went back to what they were doing because of fear of the woman, "Sorry sir but it looks like there are no rooms and we can't…" She was interrupted when Natsu sighed, all he wants to do is check out a room for the night to rest, tired from that long train ride and finally eat. He pulls the scroll out of his inner pocket of his jacket with his hand over the seal to hide it, "Lean closer, I have something to show you" the bar maiden frowned because the fire mage had interrupted her, but since she didn't know what he wanted and didn't want to turn away a future patron that will pay good for the food he ordered.

She leaned over until she was an inch from Natsu's face, the salamander leaned forward this time to whisper in her ear, "look down" when she did she was shown a glimpse of the seal causing her to cover her mouth with her little hand, as she gasped lightly. her hand concealed the sound from all but one person who was a few stools down from the pink hair mage, the sound the bar maiden made the mysterious person's ear twitch, confirming that their suspicion was correct on thinking the pink hair mage was on a mission for 'him'.

The blonde woman looked Natsu in his eyes with a fake but yet pleasant smile due to who the fire mage's client is and how he means big money. "It looks like our best room just became available but it would cost a little bit extra due to a special treatment." Natsu had already figured out what the maiden meant, he mouthed "Put it on his tab." As soon as those words came out of the image's mouth, the blonde hair woman disappeared as fast as fish does in front of Happy, just to reappear with a huge smile. "Everything is paid for sir."

Somewhere else in the world where people could hear cries of a dying man, "What is wrong Mr. Andre?" His assistant said to him, "For some reason, my wallet feels so empty and lifeless, I will kill whoever did this to my wallet" Anime tears are rolling down his long, skinny face. Natsu felt a shiver down his spine as he felt a threat from a scary person for some odd reason.

After the bar maiden hurried up and went to kick out the patrons, paying the difference of the bill they didn't stay for and paid no attention to their nagging, she tidy up the room and changed the sheets, she brought Natsu to the room. Once he opened up the door entered it slowly, closing the door so he can inspect the room to see if anybody had plant something to spy on him. As he walked across the freshly polished wooden floorboards did not make a single noise, he checks under the red rug, the leather couch and two chairs that are facing each other in a triangle shape, then other side of the room was a wizard's deluxe size bed with silk red sheets but a black, fluffy blanket that covered the whole bed, then the three things that made this room worth it was the noise barely reached this room, there was a nice and freshly polished mahogany table with four chairs, so you did not have to eat with the commoners, but then the last thing is the view of the beautiful sky because of it being the fourth story, you can see over the residential area.

An hour later, there is a knock on the door but before Natsu could even get ready for an attack, the smell of delicious food filled his nose, his mouth instantly water, the smell makes his stomach roar like Igneel use to, causing an "Eeeep!" From someone on the other side of the door. The hungry mage, floated to the door, being lead by his nose as his legs and arms dangle, landing on his feet to open the door with a huge watery, toothy grin seeing the long row of food, it took well over fifteen minutes for the people to find a spot to put the food and leave the endless pit alone in his room, before he ate, he took off everything except his under armour shirt and his pants, puting the discarded items on the bottom end of the bed, nicely folded up.

Natsu had actually only ate about 1/6 of what he ordered the other 5/6 actually got sprinkled with magic salt that made food stay fresh for a few weeks, then he re-equip the food onto his own plates then put them back into his magical storage that re-equips go to, making the food last a few months. Natsu had learned this magic, but there were some difficulties, he can't do armor and weapons because well when he tried to, his knives were out of their slits on his harness and was three centimeters from making him a knife holder, also he can't do anything over five pounds at a time or anything bigger than a large hot-n-magical box from medium wizards. (Hot-n-Ready from little caesars)

It took Natsu about two hours to do all of that due to him still having troubles with the magic, he looks out window realizing it is night time, he sigh as he got up and walks to the bed, he lays down, sinking into the fluffy, soft bed. Thinking of his sister, closing his eyes to remember her beautiful pale face, but realizing that she is gone from his life, probably dead, then realizing that he is actually really lonely relationship wise. Sure there were the others at the guild and some girls wanted him but he actually grew out of his feelings he had for his old crushes, he actually don't like how skimpy some of them dressed, or how some are violent, sure he use to be like that and a weekly brawl maybe bi-weekly but after the events of GMG, he and Gray mellowed out, they fought much less due to their own interest, Gray took interest in Juvia and well started give Natsu local private missions to get information from the dark guilds around his forest.

Afraid that he is going to be abandoned by everyone, causing hims to shoot straight up, covered in sweat, panting, he had a nightmare but this time it was of his guild finding out about his past mistake, banishing him from the guild. He got up to go the window, letting the fresh night air fill his nostrils, it relaxes him a lot, this was escape if it wasn't for the sirens that started going off in the business district. He only put on his boots and his harness, in the matter of eleven seconds, as if he had practice it a million times, then jumping out of the window, on to a two story house, running towards the source of the siren.

After five minutes of running on the rooftops and flipping over the gaps between the buildings, he finally stopped when he could see the jewelry store, the store was one story with the building being brick and the front being mainly one huge window and a door except now it just looked like someone had opened up a present gift.

Intrigued on what Natsu sees, making him wonder how this happened, the fire mage was snapped out of his thoughts when a man in a squeaky voice yell drawing Natsu's attention towards him, "I saw the pink thief running out of town, towards the forest!" This caught Natsu's interest like a worm on a hook in front of a fish, when he was about to look away from the squeaky voice man, Natsu swore that the man was smirking as well as looking up at Natsu through the corner of his eyes, but Natsu didn't have time to question it as he needed to not lose this lead and go get suited up for a stealth mission, Natsu had a bad feeling though and wanted to back out but this mission paid pretty nicely after he gets it done.

The fire mage returns to his room with haste not caring any noise he made or who spotted him, once back into his room he puts on every all the items he had discarded earlier before his meal, once back at the window, he lit his hand on fire to run it through his hair, causing a wave of black through his hair, following his hand surfing through his hair right now. Natsu had another trick for stealth missions, he actually had a second magic type, ash, however, he can only use it when he is using his flames, and the second thing is that he can only make things darker, he never liked this ash ability due to the fact that it came when his mistake happened, it caused him so much psychological damage that he can't use his ash magic more than ten seconds.

Once his hair was black, he pulls out a black bandana from his pant's pocket, wrapping it around his neck, he pulled it up over the tip of his nose after he tied it around the back of his neck.

He jumped onto the same building as last time when he exited the window the first time, but this time, as soon as he lands, instantly breaking into a sprint towards where the rumored pink thief was heading towards, only making minimal jumps over the gaps so he didn't lose much speed, calculating how long he would get to the forest and how fast he was doing, since he had to go to his room, he knows she should now be leaving the town, maybe already in the forest, Natsu was brought out of his thought when he swear he felt someone watching his back, but the fire mage paid it no mind because he needs to hurry to the forest, to not lose her, he picked his speed as fast as he can go without using magic.

* * *

 **Who was the person in the bar, is that the thief for his mission and who was watching him, find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for favoriting and reviewing, next week will be another short chapter like this but after that I will try to bring the word count to around 3,500 per chapter.**

 **Please review and/or follow if you enjoyed the story.**


	3. Status update

I am going to start this story back up again, for those who are wanting to read this again.


End file.
